Isis
Isis (イシス, Ishisu) is one of the recurring demon in the series. History Isis was a goddess in Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. The goddess Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, the goddess of the Overarching Sky, and was born on the fourth intercalary day. Isis was said to have literally blackmailed the true name of Ra the supreme sun god out of him, by making a snake poison him, which could only be cured by Isis herself. (Ra, being a god, cannot die from the poison, but the pain would still last) In later myths about Isis, she had a brother, Osiris, who became her husband, and she then was said to have conceived Horus. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Seth. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Seth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Lady Race *Majin Tensei II:'' Megami Race *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana (Yukari's Ultimate Persona) *Persona 3 FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana (Yukari's Ultimate Persona) *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Empress Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Lovers Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV The client in the Challenge Quests Isis' Search for the Coffin and Osiris' Resurrection. In the first she asks for Flynn's aid on the 2nd Stratum of Naraku, stating Seth has tossed her husbands coffin into the waters that lead to Naraku and asks for Flynn to bring it to her. She thanks him when he retrieves it and will try to be wary of Seth before leaving. In the second quest she is found in Zojoji Temple at the Tokyo Tower in Roppongi. She had prepared for his husbands resurrection only for Seth to have attacked during it, tearing apart Osiris body and scattering it across Tokyo. She asks Flynn to retrieve his parts. She revives her husband after the parts are retrieved and Seth defeated . She tells Osiris it was Flynn who helped thwart Seth's schemes and plans on preparing the celebration feast at their home to celebrate his revival. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Isis is the highest level Persona of the Magician Arcana that can be obtained through normal means. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Isis is the highest level Persona of the Magician Arcana that can be obtained through normal means. ''Persona 3'' Isis is Yukari Takeba's Ultimate Persona, which Yukari acquires after learning the truth about her father and strengthening her resolve. In this game, Isis maintains the bull motif of Yukari's initial Persona, Io, and as well as gaining the Headdress of Hathor. ''Persona 4'' Isis is the Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana. This means she can only be fused once you reach Lv. 79 and max out the Margaret Social Link. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Isis serves as the boss of the Green configuration of the Brutes Base in Ajna. A gimmick used during the boss fight with her is that she will respond to any element case against her during a turn by casting a single target -dyne spell of an element used back at the party. This can be used to the party's advantage by only using one type of element and having a Shield spell ready to block the retort. Isis can also use Reiforcements to summon up to two other Isis demons. Together they will start using enemy combo elemental spells. Two Isis demons will use multi-target -dyne spells such as Maragidyne. The full group of three will use stronger elemental combos such as Trisagion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Isis is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Hinako Kujou before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Isis represents the bond between Yu and Margaret in Persona 4 The Animation. She was summoned after Izanagi took serious damage from Ameno-sagiri's attacks, and Yu being stuck under huge rocks. Her levitation abilities assisted Yu in getting back up once again. She is one of the two Ultimate Personas that Yu summoned that was not created through fusion, the other being Sraosha. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Majin Tensei II'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES: The Answer'' Isis also uses unique skills outside of her normal moveset when fought as an opponent, which are as follows: *Panta Rhei (when fighting ???) *Divine Grace (when fighting ???) *Angelic Grace (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Primal Force (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Myriad Arrows (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Tarukaja (in Colosseo Purgatorio) *Megidolaon (in Colosseo Purgatorio) ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounters Brutes Base Boss ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Megami Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Empress Arcana Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Lady Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas